


Somethin' Stupid

by eleanorbloom



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbloom/pseuds/eleanorbloom
Summary: This is a songfic based on Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman's version of Somethin' Stupid.Ethan is decided to put all his ethics and rules apart to be with Antonella Valentini. How she will react?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 3





	Somethin' Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is veeery light version of Ethan Ramsey, but just because he's under the effects of alcohol. I love angsty Ethan but I was feeling a bit self-indulgent so I wrote him a bit less serious.  
> Hope you enjoy!

I make my entry to the Renaissance Boston Waterfront Hotel. Tonight, Edenbrook is holding a Farewell Dinner for Harper Emery, as she leaves her position as Chief of Medicine at Edenbrook and we receive Naveen Banerji in her place.

I have one thing in mind for tonight. Something I’ve been denying for months. And these past weeks more than ever. I wanted, I really wanted to put distance but is too fucking hard when is Antonella Valentini we are talking about. I can’t resist that woman. Her long copper hair, the sensual waves that she uses to control with a ponytail (and that have put perverted thoughts in my mind more times than I’m willing to admit); her green emerald eyes; his beautiful and rounded lips, always rosy like bubble gum… And sweet like a bubble gum if I may say.

I have tried to stay away from her. But it’s very difficult when you have to see her six days a week and to interact at least four times a day. And even if she tries to stay away from me, because I begged her to keep a civilized relationship after what happened between us; it’s so really difficult just seeing her in the eyes. Just see her jewels shining towards me.

Because just smelling the grapefruit blossoming in her neck makes my stomach quiver. And as if Naveen had X-ray powers, he knows how bad my stomach quivers every time I see her. He knows how difficult it is for me to stay away from her, even when he has encouraged me to take things to next level. As a friend and as my boss, he is pressing me to let my relationship with Valentini to blossom just like the tulips in spring.

“Naveen, I cannot be in a relationship when I’m her supervisor. I’m an attending and she is a resident, and I’ll be her boss once she starts working in the Diagnostics Team” I told him the last time he suggested that idea.

“So? I really don’t see the problem there.”

“Everyone is gonna question her position there, they’ll think she earned the position because she slept with the responsible for the selection, that her number one spot wasn’t such.”

“Did you forget that I selected her as Junior Fellow, Ethan? Mostly because she saved my life. She found a cure neither the best nor the second-best diagnostician in the USA could do. That’s not enough reason?”

“Of course, because we know the truth, but what about those who don’t know?”

“You’ll tell them to go to hell, as you do as usual.”

“What about the Board?”

“What about the Board? There’s no rule against attending-intern relationships, the only consequence is that you can’t evaluate her.”

“Mhmm yes, I know.”

“But you could keep an eye on her. Supervising her indirectly. I would take charge of the evaluations you are supposed to do, if you don’t want to deal with another attending to keep an eye on her.”

“You… You would do that?”

“Yes. As long as you stop pushing her away, I will. . You deserve to be together. Now, not in three years. There is no time to lose, my friend.”

My mind raced a million miles per hour until I finally convinced myself that it was the right thing to do. Naveen would always support me to give the impartial note in this. If we had an important disagreement, he, as Chief, would intervene. If I couldn’t evaluate her, Naveen would do it himself.

I was tired of pushing her away. I was tired of ending my days without her. I was tired of beginning my days without seeing her emeralds on my blue skies. I had lived 36 years without taking risks. Always acting profusely calculated. I was done with that. She’s worth every sacrifice I must do to be with her.

And now, I was entering the Ballroom.

I had the first-class table, obviously. I sit with Harper, Naveen, the Board Directors, even the Mayor of Boston and his wife. A few tables away, there she is, having a good time with her friends and an insufferable scalpel jockey that always seemed too touchy-feely with her to my liking.

Once the dinner’s over, all guests stand up from their seats. Some to have a drink, others to mingling, and others to go to the dance floor. I see her approaching the dance floor, and by the time I’m there, she’s dancing with her friends, laughing and making some jokes. 

**_I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me._ **

I go for a scotch. I can’t do what I have in mind sober. I’m so fucking anxious and scared. Like a teenager. And even as a teenager I never felt this nervous.

An hour later, after bearing chitchat with some colleagues and other annoying people, I start to look for her again. And there she is. In the arms of that silly scalpel jockey that had nothing but a doll face, and even if he seems okay, he’ll always be a scalpel jockey to me. He had his hands on his waist while dancing an upbeat song.

Then a salsa starts, and he slides his hand through her entire body. _How bold of that bastard_. While they move to the sound of that Latin beat, his hands are tracing all her back, her waist, and his hips, slightly crossing the line to her bum. _How dare he?_

I drink my scotch in one sip and I approach them, feeling my head heavy and hot.

“May I have this dance, Dr. Valentini?”

Antonella turns to me a little surprised.

“You know how to dance salsa?” She inquires, playfully.

“Not so well, but I’m sure I can follow your steps.”

“Is fine by me” Antonella winks at Lahela with a smirk in her mouth. “Vamos a rumbear, Dr. Ramsey” She answers as she takes my hands. ( **T** : _Let’s go dancing, Dr. Ramsey_ )

“I didn’t know you speak Spanish”

“All my family, except my paternal grandfather, are Latinos. Mexico, Cuba, Puerto Rico. My grandad’s from Italy.”—She explains as she starts to make her moves. 

One foot going forward, then the other. Then one foot to the right, then the other to the left, alternating while she waves her hips. And I have to go the other way around. If she’s going forward with her left foot, I have to go backward with my right one, and so.

“So I grew up in a Latino community back in New York. That’s why I know c _ómo rumbear._ Salsa, Rumba, a little of Merengue, Bachata.”

“Mmm yes. I see. You were teaching Lahela _como rumbear_?” I ask trying to stay focused. But her hips just waving, swinging, and rocking against me when I pull her closer is just _killing_ me. To look like an Irish queen, she moves her body like a Latina goddess.

“Nah, I’ve already taught him. We should probably practice for the next level, but I think it’s not suitable for a doctor’s dinner.”

My blood starts to boil just at the thought of her doing sexy dances in salsa clubs, her back against his chest. Their bodies flushed. He going handsy. No, no. No fucking way.

**_And if we go some place to dance, I know that there’s a chance you won’t be leaving with me._ **

“Are you dating Lahela?”

“Quite a very intimate question Dr. Ramsey. Didn’t know attendings were so nosy.”

I know she’s teasing me. Not reflecting the question. But still, it’s killing me.

“Just curiosity. It has always been a mystery to me what’s your deal with him. You seem very confident with each other to be just friends, but I have never seen you doing something more than dance.”

“That’s because we don’t want anyone to know. We want people to wonder. Just as you, now. Leave it as a mystery”

“So you two are not”

“Why do you tell?”

“It’s just a game to you. You both enjoy make people wonder, that’s all.”

“Maybe. It bothers you?”

“Maybe”

“Why?”

“He’s a scalpel jockey, you could do so much better.”

“How yeah, how so?”

“Someone less shallow, more into your interests, your sharp mind.”

“Who says he’s not into it? We share interests in music, dancing, adventures. He has brains, you know? How do you think he made up to be Harper Emery’s favorite intern just after three weeks from her return to the OR?”

_She’s defending him. Oh. My. Good. Lord. Don’t tell me she has fallen for him already._

“Brain to move his hands. I don’t think he could use his brain to anything else. Make it work to find solutions.”

“I still don’t see the point of keep talking about him.” She asks, trying to hide how upset she feels about my words—"I think we should leave this dance…”

“Of course not”

I press her against my body. I won’t risk my chance. He could leave with him tonight, and I won’t let that happen.

“Let’s change the topic then.” She says, a little more serious, looking right into my eyes.

“If you insist” I concede while I pull away from her to trace her body “You look beautiful tonight”

I look at her and her face reveals that she didn’t expect that. But how could I not notice how beautiful she’s looking in that emerald dress that matched her eyes so well? Or the cleavage it had in the middle of her chest, or how delicately highlighted was her waist?”

“Thank you”

“Emerald with ginger hair is a safe combination, but you look regal.”

“Wow. I think we should call an ambulance”

“Why?”

“Someone poisoned your drink. There’s no way you would compliment me like that just with scotch, your brain must be numbed.”

“I might have a few scotches on me, yes. But I’m lucid.”

“So lucid that tomorrow you won’t deny that you called me beautiful tonight?”

“I won’t. As I won’t deny the other things I might tell you later.”

I see her gulping. Her cheeks flushing, her grip quivering and then tensing.

“Ethan…”

“I’m thirsty, why don’t we go have a drink somewhere quieter?”

“Y…Yeah, sure” She agrees, her voice still quivering a bit.

I take her by the waist and we move towards the bar, ignoring all the curious glances from the attendees.

“Double scotch, neat. You, Rookie?”

“Mojito Cubano, please”

“I never saw you drink a Mojito before”

“It’s not like you have seen me drink too much to know my drinking habits. I don’t stick with one drink. I choose my drink based on my mood.”

“And the mojito what is for?”

“Freshen up.”

I raised an eyebrow

“I’ve been dancing for more than an hour. The body needs hydration”

“That’s what they teach you at Columbia? That to combat dehydration you should drink alcohol?”

“Don’t be a boomer, Ethan. I want a drink to keep having fun. And you won’t ruin my mood by ranting me for my hydration choice”

I smirk as I take a sip of my scotch. A few moments later she receives her Mojito. She took a sip with the straw.

“Mmmm this tastes so good. I’m gonna have like three of this, minimum.”

“Watch out, Rookie, your patients tomorrow are not expecting you to show them how much you drank tonight.”

“It’s my day off tomorrow, that’s why I’m drinking like there’s no tomorrow, cause, literally, there’s no tomorrow for me.”

Her words sound sticky, slow. She’s tipsy but she looks happy, and I love seeing her happy.

**_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two_ **

I guide her out of the ballroom. There’s a window at the end of the hallway. We stand there. It shows Boston City from above. The lights of the city glistening like the freckles on her face.

Suddenly I hear her laugh.

“What is so funny?”

“I remembered Miami. How quiet it felt that night. The sea, the breeze. Just as now.”

“There’s no sea, no breeze”

“I know. But we have a great view and alcohol. What are you gonna say now? I never took chances, blablabla, I don’t gamble.” She mumbles, trying to fake my tone and the seriousness in my way of speak.

Funny thing is, the conversation I want to have with her it’s not much different from what it was in Miami. About taking chances, about falling for her. But now I wanted to make things right. Not recoil after telling her how I feel about her.

Was it the right time? Maybe she’s more than tipsy, and everything I say she might not remember it tomorrow. But how do I start? Why she wasn’t even looking for contact? She’s not even looking at me. When she used to look for me all the time. To try to kiss me when we were alone…Am I actually late? Is she with Lahela for real?”

“Even if it’s quiet here, I hear your brain hammering with questions. What’s bothering you?”

“I’m still wondering if you’re dating Lahela” I confess before I could stop myself from saying the most stupid and out of place question I’ve ever said.

“Why do you care so much what I do or what I don’t do with Bryce?”

“I…”

“I’m a single woman, I can mess around with whoever the fuck I want and I don’t have to explain myself to anybody.”

“I know. I’m not judging you, it’s just a question.”

“Even if you were judging me, I couldn’t care less what do you think of me. I only respond to me. You lost the right to ask about my personal life the moment you said we couldn’t be together.”

“You’re righ-.”

“Why you can’t just let me be happy? Why at the slightest indication of me being happy, doing my life, you come here as you have some right on me and you start making questions, wonder what I do with Bryce…” ****

“It’s not that, Antonella. I’m…”I’m just bloody jealous, but I can’t tell her that. or should I?” I just want to make sure you’re happy and being treated well.”

“Bullshit”

“It’s true. I…”

I see her taking a sip directly from the glass and not from the straw.

“Budshet” She insists, her mouth full of crashed ice.—”And I have no time for more bullshit, bye.”

I see her turn away toward the ballroom. A take a few large steps and I grab her by the wrist.

“Please don’t go”

“Leave me alone!” I could say she’s reacting that way because of the alcohol. In a normal situation, she wouldn’t yell at me like that, but I don’t mind. It’s just the two of us in the hallway, anyway.”I’m done with your bullshit, Ramsey. You say one thing, then you act the other way, asking personal questions as if I owed yo-“

“I love you” I confess. Her eyes open in surprise. There’s panic, disbelief. “I love you, Antonella.”

**_And then I go and spoil it all by saying somethin’ stupid like, “I love you”_ **

I cup my hand on her cheeks, looking at her expectantly. She closes her eyes at my touch. Our lips meet. A soft breeze until she pulls me away.

“So what? You’re gonna say all that and kiss me because you’re drunk and tomorrow you’ll make as nothing’s happened and you’ll ignore me like before? No. I’m not stupid to go through this again”

**_I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before_ **

I could see her pain, her fear. And I couldn’t help but understand the way she was acting now. Protecting herself from being hurt again by me.

“This is different, Rookie. This isn’t going to be as in Miami, where I confessed and then I felt guilty and I ended up everything before if get more serious.I love you and I wanna be with you, Val”

**_And though it’s just a line to you, for me it’s true, and never seemed so right before_ **

“I don’t believe you. Why would you want that when things are so complicated?”

“I don’t care anymore. If it’s complicated or unethical by my standards. I want to be with you, Antonella. Every day without you is agony. It’s like depriving myself of air.”

“Ethan…”

“I talked to Banerji, he supports me, he has a way to be together without jeopardizing your career”

**_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true_ **

I’d been thinking the whole evening about how I can tell her my feelings. What I want. What we could have. But I never considered that she might not want the same. **_  
_**

“I’m sorry it took me this long. That I pushed you away after we showed how we really felt about each other. I could’ve handled the situation better. But now I’m here trying to fix this.”

She was speechless. Her mind racing a rapidly, I could almost hear her brain hammering, just as she could hear mine.

**_But then I think I’ll wait until the evening gets late, and I’m alone with you_ **

She places her hand on my chest and then she encircled her arms around my neck. I could smell the fresh scent of mint in her breath and the citric notes of her perfume feeling glorious on her neck, exuding hormones, her womanhood at the feeling of my body against hers.

**_The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red, and, oh, the night’s so blue_ **

“Ethan, are you serious? Real talk?”

“I am. This is the end of me running away. If you let me, this is the night for us to start.”

“Us?”

“I think we have to call an ambulance; someone poisoned your drink. You are having a hard time understanding what I want.”

“It’s not that I’m not understanding. I want you to tell me. Straight away. Leaving no doubts. You have to fight for it.”

“What can be more clear than an ‘I love you’, Valentini?”

**_And then I go and spoil it all by saying somethin’ stupid like, “I love you”_ **

“It’s not clear what are your intentions with me. I could tell that you have loved me for a while, but that hasn’t stopped you from pushing me away. Loving me doesn’t mean anything. If you want something from me, you have to earn it.”

Okay, Rookie, if that’s how you’re playing, let’s do this. I’m up for everything tonight. I don’t’ mind. I was feeling a teenager before I put a foot on this place. What does another teenager act do, when I’ve been acting like one the entire night? It was insignificantly easy compared to what I had done before. A piece of cake.

“Antonella Valentini, do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

Her eyes are filled with shock, then tears, and joy. Her cheeks flush. It was like all the alcohol left her body. She looked sober. Soberer than when she was actually sober. She hangs herself from my neck. I took her by the waist as soon as possible and I lift her.

“Yes. Yes! I wanna be your girlfriend, Ethan Ramsey.”

She kisses me sweetly in the lips. God. She’s amazing. The sweetest human being in the entire world. Then she pulls away.

 ** _“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._** ” She whispers before coming back to me again. This time, to not leave me for eternity.

____


End file.
